A Touch of Frost
by ShiTiger
Summary: MiM brought the four of them together and formed the Guardians. The struggle for dominance led to unexpected love. Then the romance fizzled as their holidays began to push them apart. Perhaps all they needed was a little touch of frost to reawaken their feelings. (Slash. North x Bunny, Jack Frost x Jamie)


**_Chapter 1: Easter Regrets_**

'He's 16 now, Bunny. I just... can't help but want to get closer to him,' Jack admitted, strangely open about his feelings in the presence of the older Guardian.

'You shouldn't get involved with a mortal, mate,' Bunny advised, glancing up from his half-painted egg. It was nearing the end of January and the pooka really wasn't in the mood for this kind of conversation. Didn't Frost know that falling in love with a mortal would only bring him heartbreak? They lived such short lives, after all.

'What would you know? I bet you've never been in love,' the frost boy shot back, flopping down onto the grass with a frustrated sound.

The rabbit blinked in shock at the outburst, his paw tightening around the delicate egg until it wiggled to be released.

'You'd lose that bet, snowflake,' the pooka sighed. Memories of his mate danced through his head, bringing a wave of longing with them. How many hundreds of years had it been since they'd last spent time together? Guardian business didn't count.

_Far too many years_, Aster thought to himself. His heart ached at the reminder of the days long past. When their holidays were still young, and they had more time for one another. Playful sparring that would lead to passionate embraces, sweet words whispered into each others' ears. An unlikely sort of love that burned bright in its infancy, then slowly dwindled until it was all but forgotten.

'Not even sure if he still feels the same way,' Bunny found himself whispering, forgetting for a moment that the winter spirit was in earshot.

Jack perked up, immediately wanting more information about the rabbit's love interest.

'None of your business, yah nosy brat. Easter is in a few months and I am up to my ears in work. Off with you,' the pooka insisted, turning away from his guest to continue decorating his half-painted egg.

Jack finally got bored, after failing to regain the rabbit's attention, and left the warren as noisily as he arrived.

* * *

A week later, North found himself playing host to the frost teenager. Clutching two mugs, the elder Guardian made his way into his private study, where Jack was sitting on the windowsill. Frost arched over the glass in delicate curls, but the boy continued to frown out at the snowy landscape beyond.

'So, what has Jack Frost in mood today?' North wondered aloud, handing the boy a cup of iced cocoa. Cradling his own mug of steaming hot cocoa, the older man took a seat in his comfy chair and waited for Jack to answer.

'I can't figure out who Bunny's in love with,' the winter spirit admitted, letting loose a frustrated groan.

'KAKOY?!' _(WHAT?!)_

Half choking on his drink, the Guardian of Wonder stared wide-eyed at the boy. Perhaps he'd misheard him.

'Bunny's in love with someone and he won't tell me who,' Jack grumbled.

'Oh. Is that so?' North felt a surge of jealousy toward the unnamed individual who clearly caught HIS pooka's attention. While the Christmas spirit didn't agree with owning another sentient creature, he couldn't help but feel betrayed at the unexpected news.

'I know, right? I thought we were friends. Since the kangaroo is being all secretive about it, I wanted to find out who he liked, so I could prank the two of them on Valentine's Day. But that's tomorrow! Oh well, I guess I could head back to Burgess and hang out with Jamie instead,' the young man stated, draining the mug in less than a minute.

Moments later, Jack Frost was opening the window and throwing a 'Goodbye, North! Thanks for the iced chocolate!' over his shoulder as he flew off into the night.

* * *

_{It has been a while since we were last together as more than just fellow Guardians. Perhaps my Lyubimyj (love) has forgotten my feelings for him}_

'Right then! I shall have to remind him,' North decided, clapping his hands together in determination. Time to bring back the old Nicholas St. North charm. The former bandit prince has once stolen E. Aster Bunnymund's heart, and he was not about to let it go without a proper battle.

The Guardian of Hope would fall head over heels for him again, North was sure of it.

...tbc...

* * *

_**Note:** I found out that Dec-Feb are actually considered summer months in Australia. In Canada, we're lucky if Jack isn't nipping at our nose with an icy breeze and snow up to our ankles. _

_**Russian words used:** "Kakoy" or "какой" means what. "Lyubimyj" can mean darling, sweetheart, love, and favorite. At least, according to the website I've been using._


End file.
